<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncommon Grounds by tennshiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319151">Uncommon Grounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennshiii/pseuds/tennshiii'>tennshiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baristas, Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, College, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennshiii/pseuds/tennshiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daimon’s cafe, Champ de Fleur, was a sanctuary for any coffee or sweets lover. And coffee was Nayuta’s lifeblood. What happens when a familiar blue-haired vocalist becomes one of the new part-time baristas?</p><p>Inspired by that official comic featuring Daimon and Nayuta</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncommon Grounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayuta just wished to write his paper in peace, and peace could hardly be achieved in the Gyroaxia sharehouse. Kenta would hover around him like a mother hen; Miyuki would nag at him to fulfill his share of chores; Ryo would never end with his outer space musings, and Reon would simply be a nuisance no matter what. He didn’t have the patience to put up with their antics that day and chose to head to Champ de Fleur, a cafe owned by the drummer of Fantome Iris.</p><p>Champ de Fleur was his refuge in the middle of the crowded and busy city. </p><p>As Nayuta stepped inside the unassuming establishment, he recognized the familiar aroma of roasting coffee beans filling the air and the soft notes of jazz music which instantly made him feel relaxed. Champ de Fleur gave off a rustic vibe. It had brick walls, reading nooks, wooden tables and chairs, beanbags, and large windows that bathed the room in a cozy, warm radiance. It was a sanctuary for any coffee or sweets lover. And coffee was Nayuta’s lifeblood.</p><p>He walked further inside, his usual table was partially hidden because of the surrounding bookshelves, giving him some privacy. However, something was off. Nayuta frowned as he saw someone else claiming his seat. </p><p>That tuft of blue hair could belong to nobody else but Nanahoshi Ren.</p><p>For some reason, Ren must have felt the other’s glare boring onto his back, so he decided to look behind him.</p><p>“Nayuta-kun!” His features brightened at the sight of the grumpy vocalist.</p><p>
  <i>He shouldn’t be here.</i>
</p><p>Nayuta wasn’t the type to share. He grabs what he wants and takes control of his conquests. </p><p>Ren rearranged the mess of books and papers on the table to make space for the newly arrived vocalist. “You can sit with me.” He offered with a smile.</p><p>For a second, Nayuta considered driving away the other from his favorite seat. But he decided to take the high road and not argue with Ren over something so mundane. <i>Choose your battles.</i> Nayuta told himself as he wordlessly set down his laptop and books. Eventually, Nayuta found himself working in companionable silence with his fellow law student. Surprisingly, Ren didn’t get on his nerves.</p><p>Minutes passed, Daimon almost didn’t want to disturb the two, but he had to serve their orders. It amused him that Nayuta visited the shop to isolate himself, yet he willingly shared his space with Ren. There were other tables to choose from, the cafe was hardly occupied. </p><p>The red-haired man laid down the heaping cups of coffee and plates of snacks. “Enjoy.” </p><p>Ren’s eyes twinkled at the sight of the burger, it might not be Lucky Pierrot’s but Daimon’s food was almost just as good. “Thank you!” He chirped.</p><p>“Ren-kun, about the part-time job, you can start working tomorrow if you want.” The older man added. </p><p>“Yes, thank you for giving me the opportunity, I’ll do my best!” The vocalist promised.</p><p>Nayuta paused in his research to look at his companion, it seemed that he’d see him even more often. It was inevitable. </p><p>“Nanahoshi, are you a regular here?” Nayuta asked, Ren knowing that his rival wasn’t the type to initiate a conversation was pleasantly surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, we visit at different times usually though. I’ve seen you leaving the cafe while I’m still walking toward it, and this is where I normally sit too.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Nayuta tapped his pen against the table, not knowing how to proceed with the conversation. Thankfully, Ren didn’t push to keep chatting with him either. </p><p>The pair lapsed into silence once more as they continued working on their respective papers.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div>Days passed and Nayuta craved another cup of Champ de Fleur’s coffee.<p>“Welcome, Nayuta-kun!” Ren greeted him as soon as he entered the shop.</p><p>He nodded at the blue-haired boy in turn, sat at the bar counter and ordered a warm cup of espresso. He was lucky not to have academic requirements to worry about that day so he chose not to sit in his favorite secluded area. The counter would suffice.</p><p>This detail didn’t escape Ren’s attention, causing him to strike a conversation with his fellow law major.</p><p>“You didn’t choose our usual seat.” The part-time barista remarked as he poured the newly brewed coffee into a red mug.</p><p>“There was no need.” Nayuta said offhandedly.</p><p>Ren served him his espresso and looked at him in anticipation.</p><p>Nayuta ignored the other’s expectant look and started sipping the coffee. The taste was very close to Daimon’s brew, it amazed him that Ren could create something really good despite being a new barista. </p><p>“What do you think?” The part-timer tried to put on a neutral expression, but he couldn’t hide that hopeful lilt in his voice. </p><p>“You could still do better.” Nayuta replied as he sipped more of the warm liquid. <i>I like it.</i></p><p>“Of course!” Ren said enthusiastically. He was glad that the other boy liked his coffee, he may not be able to cook properly yet, but Daimon had been teaching him how to make the right brew. He’d get there eventually! Cooking, baking, brewing, mixing drinks…</p><p>Ren was brought out of his trance when he heard someone clear their throat.</p><p>“Oh, welcome, Haru-san! Sorry, I didn’t notice you entering.” Ren rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.</p><p>“Yeah, you were already flirting with a customer, huh?” Koharu teased him. “One caffe mocha, please.” </p><p>“F-flirting? I wasn’t!” Ren’s cheeks reddened at the teacher’s comment, while Nayuta almost choked on his espresso. </p><p>“Just kidding, don’t take me too seriously.” The pink-haired bassist smirked, placing his payment on the designated tray. </p><p>“Asahi Nayuta, Gyroaxia’s vocalist, right? I’m Mitsurugi Koharu, Fantome Iris’s bassist.” He introduced himself and took a seat beside the platinum haired student.</p><p>Nayuta nodded in his direction.</p><p>Koharu didn’t stay for long since he only waited for Daimon to arrive at the cafe. He and Koharu made plans for that night, and before heading out to watch a movie they were both looking forward to, Daimon entrusted the cafe to Ren. </p><p>Nayuta didn’t have a reason to stay either, but he’d rather write his new song in that comforting area than return to his chaotic sharehouse. </p><p><i>Who cares? I do what I want. Not everything has to make sense. So what if Satozuka finds me here?</i> Nayuta wanted to slap himself for feeling self-conscious from staying in a place he loved. There was nothing wrong with it, he does it all the time. But maybe his reasons for being a coffee shop regular changed. He wasn’t just prepared to acknowledge it yet.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div>He found himself coming back to that cafe over and over. He also kept seeing Nanahoshi Ren everywhere, in their shared classes, the library, livehouses, joint karaoke sessions, and of course, in the Champ de Fleur.<p>The cafe had been Nayuta’s safe haven since it opened. It just so happened that Ren’s presence contributed to its already soothing aura.</p><p>“Welcome, Nayuta-kun! The usual?” Ren greeted. </p><p>“Yeah, add one for yourself too, my treat.” He replied without thinking.</p><p>“Huh?” The barista regarded him with confusion.</p><p>“I… It’s not like you have many customers at this hour. You could join me for coffee.” Nayuta gazed at the menu board behind Ren, finding a reason not to look at him in the eye. That came out of nowhere. He didn’t plan to invite Ren for coffee at all. <i>What the fuck, Asahi? Get your shit together.</i></p><p>Ren wanted to protest, but it seemed that Nayuta wouldn’t take no for an answer. </p><p>“I’d love to have coffee with you.” He gave Nayuta a gentle smile. </p><p>Ren understood that Nayuta wasn’t a person he could easily get to know. Perhaps a past experience caused him to surround himself with so many defenses. Ren was ready to wait for him to slowly open up. He’d help him take his little steps in letting people inside his heart. </p><p>Ren held his own cup filled with latte as he grabbed a seat beside the other vocalist, then turned to face him. </p><p>“It’s nice that you keep visiting here, but you should also check out the other cafes nearby.” He suggested.</p><p>“Tired of seeing my face?” Nayuta raised an eyebrow. “And that’s what you say after I just treated you, how ungrateful.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“No! I’ll never get tired of you, Nayuta-kun!” A loud clatter resounded when Ren placed his cup on the saucer with uncontrolled force. </p><p>Nayuta’s eyes widened at his companion’s response. He was half-joking when he said that earlier, but Ren’s declaration just now made him feel <i>things</i>. It was the exact same feeling when the other student headed to his flat late at night just to sing Starting Over for him. </p><p>Nayuta had this habit of overdoing tasks, doing better than what was expected to prove something. Prove to the others that he was irreplaceable, prove that he couldn’t be easily discarded. That he’s <i>something</i>. To be told by someone that they won’t ever get tired of him, it made his heart flutter. And it absolutely frightened him.</p><p>“Nayuta-kun, I saw this cat cafe the other day. I just wanted you to come with me! You love Nyankotarou, right? I didn’t mean to kick you out of here.” Ren rambled and pouted at the other vocalist. </p><p>“Alright, alright.” He agreed before the other grew more annoying. He was distracted, desperately trying to stop his racing thoughts.</p><p>It wasn’t easy to say no to Nanahoshi Ren. Maybe in the future, he’ll find himself doing more unexpected things because of Argonavis’s vocalist. He wasn’t supposed to be easily dragged into someone’s shenanigans. He’s the master of his own life. He’d lose the LRFest first before he admits out loud that he has a soft spot for Nanahoshi Ren. </p><p>From a distant table, another man observed the two. </p><p>“Young love~” Koharu chuckled as he checked his students’ worksheets. The pair didn’t notice him coming in again, as if lost in a world of their own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who doesn't love coffee? Just a trivia, back in college, we organize talks on economics-related topics with a coffee theme and we call it "Kapekonomiya" (coffee and economy). Anyway! feel free to fangirl w/ me on twt: @tennshiii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>